celtic_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xfcprx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Celtic Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Trader''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Yathor|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Yathor|Yathor]] ([[User_talk:Yathor|Talk]]) 11:18, January 7, 2012 Hey, this time im not a bot hehe.. Thanks for your participation, im currently working on some templates to make things easier and faster, lemme know if you want me to explain how to use them :) See you around, Yathor ---- Hi Yathor! Not a problem at all, I will be helping out with alot more in the near future, mostly to do with monsters after I finish with the trader/shop project. So a template for mobs that includes a running drop table (maybe) would be very, very, very helpful. Although i'm used to data collection and (with bias) ok at writing articles, as you could probably tell, I'm very new to the actual owning an account on a wiki, so I guess some tips with talk pages and with source input could be very helpful as well. That's it for now, thanks again for setting up a new wiki, the old ones were getting...well..old. Until next time, [[User:Xfcprx|Xfcprx]] 12:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey, Yeah I will try to make such template soon, I was expecting some help from the devs to give information about drops or mob stats, but I will wait a bit before asking them; atleast until the wiki looks like ... a wiki! Also, do you have any idea concerning the front page? It looks ugly right now hehe... And finally, I don't think I can give you any tip right now, I have never edited a wiki before, and I've been learning the codes mostly by stalking at other wiki's sources, and reading some tutorials :) [[User:Yathor|Yathor]] 12:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oh, and before I forget... I am a collector in-game and I am not selling anything of what I get, making by 2 banks carry more then 1800 items. That is just to say that I will have useful information to write pages about items! See ya around. [[User:Yathor|Yathor]] 12:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ''edit:'' I corrected a little on your [[Trader]] page and can give you a few advice if you want... to use a hyperlink redirecting to specific content included in a page, use "#". For example [[Area#Lir's Reach|Lir's Reach]] will redirect to [[Area#Lir's Reach]]. Also, you can just write [[Area]]s instead of [[Area|Areas]]; both will redirect to [[Area]]s :) (and yeah currently the existing page is "Areas", but I'm going to change that to make all pages be written without the "s", and redirecting pages if you search the page Areas (to Area ofc) ---- With mob stats, that could be very helpful. If worse comes to worse, I can figure out a mobs hp pretty quick and we could set up an arbitrary value for defence and armor (will take a little longer) until devs help out. With the front page, the only real concern is the box in the bottom right-hand corner. Isn't recent updates suppost to be there? Apart from that, everything looks fine. Just needs less red on the hyperlinks haha, but that will be fixed in time. With wiki tips, that's a really good idea, I think I'll go find some tutorials very soon :) With the bank, That's excellent! First congrats on a large bank, and secondly, it will definitely help out with the item database. However, remembering which mob dropped what item with that many could become a problem. And you have easier access to them, so maybe you could deal with items for now, or I could ask you about a certain item whenever your on. We'll sort something out. Won't be too long now until the wiki is up and running haha. [[User:Xfcprx|Xfcprx]] 13:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip and the edit haha. I was meaning to find out how to do that, but all I could get to was the areas (to be 'Area') page. [[User:Xfcprx|Xfcprx]] 13:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ok the Area page has been renamed. However there are 2 things I'd love to learn about; Categories and Bots. So if you know anything about it, feel free to post on my [[User_talk:Yathor|Talk page]] :) ---- As in in-game bots and categories? Or wikibots and categories? I might be able to help with in-game categories...I don't know much about wikibots (except that they exist). And I didn't even know in-game bots exist! Sorry if im misinterpreting anything. [[User:Xfcprx|Xfcprx]] 14:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nope I'm talking about wikibots and wiki categories, I have not much experience in these but I do know they are very useful! [[User:Yathor|Yathor]] 14:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Haha, I probably know less than you do! But i'll add them to the reading list and hopefully I can help with those. [[User:Xfcprx|Xfcprx]] 14:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lol I'm wondering why most people write ROUGE instead of ROGUE :/ Changed it for you though! [[User:Yathor|Yathor]] 14:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Haha, sorry. Was up late doing wiki stuff, thanks for the typo fix! [[User:Xfcprx|Xfcprx]] 23:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC)